A typical home or building consumes electrical energy through a variety of devices. Some devices are to be on continuously, such as refrigerators, water heaters, and alarm system. Some devices can be on only during low cost hours, such as washer and dryers and dishwashers. Some devices are ambient devices, or devices that need not be on except during actual use, such as device chargers, lamps, and night lights. Controlling when these varying devices are on or off can be a part of any energy usage management or conservation effort. However, the control of energy usage is typically done on a grid level or at a main panel of a building. The occupants lack control of energy usage on a device-by-device basis.